erbwikidatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Valremathras
Valremathras (AKA Devilishmind) is a retired user on the ERB Wiki. He was formerly known as Devilishmind of fun, a troll who terrorized the wiki after going mentally insane. Eventually, he recovered and returned as a mature user years later. Valremathras currently leads The Ministry, a faction that consists of friends united to have fun. He also runs the ERB Wiki Wrestling Federation Discord, which is a community of wrestling fans from the wiki. The Devilish Era (2012-2013) Valremathras used to be known as Devilishmind. Devil was a user who unfortunately fell into madness and after being banned from chat he turned to sockpuppeting which was his downfall. He then hid out on the Rap Battle Nation Wiki and had his 3rd battle with Dragonsblood which was a draw as both were knocked out seemingly dead. He then joined Rap Tourney Mania Wiki with PredatorFan and became an Admin. However, due to misconduct and immaturity, he was demoted from Admin and eventually after being more dramatic on Rap Battle Nation Wiki, he was globally blocked from Wikia. He then returned in the form of Devilishmind II and returned to ERB Wiki but was immediately blocked. He was then blocked on Rap Battle Nation Wiki again after continuing drama. Then Devil disappeared and came back as Lerooyinator but was found out to be Devil and was blocked permanently, making everyone hope he was gone forever. Return (2014) After 8 months, Devil returned to the ERB Wiki as The Lerooyinator and spoke to Meatholl asking for a return which he was finally accepted back in and had his final battle with Dragonsblood which was dubbed The End of an Era. Lerooy then became Shadow-Lerooyinator and began a rivalry with ClassicalExpendable and Four4, often being the losing side of the arguments. He started up the Ministry, a faction that wanted to stop trolling on the wiki. However, after a few months, The Ministry disbanded after Shadow was blocked for sockpuppeting as another user. This proved he had not learnt his lesson and negative feedback was aimed at him for his actions. He was blocked for one year. Tovorok (2014-2015) However, after he was blocked, Devil returned as Tovorok, an X-Men fan who was known as a Professor and a Beast. He made friends with Nikki Lee, Joeaikman and countless others. Tovorok was welcomed with a more positive response, and sparked a change of goodness inside Devil. Devil would continue to operate as Tovorok for nearly a year and in that time, teamed up with Silent Mocker in the first ever Wiki Tag Team Rap Tournament in a loss to BreZ and Sophisticated Shark. He also wrote World of Wikicraft, a series based on World of Warcraft. The series only went on for one episode. However, despite the positivity, a lot of anger and hatred was still inside Tovorok and at times, consumed him. He would occasionally cause massive outbursts and start drama. Eventually, after one final outburst on the Five Stars Wiki, he left Wikia for good and disabled his account. A few days later, Epicnail (whom Tov admitted he was Devil too.) let out the secret that he was Devil all along and Tovorok was blocked infinitely on the ERB Wiki. Devil never returned after that and said on Five Stars (in WC form) that he was gone forever. And instead of fighting back however, this time Devil accepted his block and left Wikia which would in his absence become Fandom. Valremath the Redeemer (2017-2019) After two years, Devil made a surprise return on the 10th July, 2017. A day before his birthday. He returned under the new name Valremath910. Valremath turned out to be a more mature and better person. After speaking with Loygan and being allowed back, he was welcomed with very positive response. After returning, Valremath started writing Wiki War Devil, a series based on his previous accounts and even had the esteemed honor of being a participant in the 6th Official Wiki Rap Tournament. He also re-established The Ministry along with Left 4 speed as a group of friends just having fun. Valremath had his first battle against Matoro58 and despite having strong lines, his rhymes let him down and Matoro won the majority of votes. Valremath was disqualified, however after it was discovered he had help from Speed with his lines which was considered cheating. Valremath accepted disqualification and left the tournament. Afterwards, he started working on building up The Ministry's community and established himself as Grandmaster. On October 5th, he changed his name to Valremathras. On January 17th 2018, Devil celebrated his 5th year anniversary on the wiki, releasing a new parody song called Devilish in my Mind', a parody of Judas by Fozzy. In March, Valremathras created the ERB Wiki Wrestling Federation Discord Channel and invited various wrestling fans on the wiki to join, including Drakan and TheDoctorTenGrinch. On the 29th of June 2018, Valremathras entered the Seventh Official Wiki Rap Tournament and qualified for Round 1. His first opponent will be against Dragonsblood23, marking this their first rap battle encounter since 2014. However, the battle never happened as Valremathras had to forfeit. He then disappeared near the end of 2018 taking time away. Valremathras then returned on January 13th and joined the Demote Night movement which successfully returned in the demotion of NightFalcon due to his haunting past as a pedophile. Valremathras lent his voice out during the event and explained his frustration on staff turning a blind eye everytime this was brought up. He then returned to normal duties as a user on the wiki. On the September 25th edition of his talk show Late Night with a Devilish Mind with his guest Avatar XIII, Valremathras announced that he would be the official host of the 2019 ERB Wiki Awards. However, on the 15th of November 2019, Valremathras announced his retirement from the wiki to focus on his life and career. Thus, the story of Devilishmind came to an end as he left the wiki. Trivia #Devil's name and avatar comes from Devil Kazuya a character in the game Tekken. #He does not however, have the most sockpuppet accounts. The title of ''King Sockpuppet belongs to [http://erbwikidatabase.wikia.com/wiki/ClassicalExpendable Classical CE Expendable]. #Because of him some users when they speak of a user and they come on chat the user says "Speak of The Devilishmind" which was originally from "Speak of the devil''.'' # Devil holds the record for the longest ongoing sockpuppet before being caught. That sockpuppet being Tovorok from 2014 to 2015. Known accounts Confirmed accounts Devilishmind934, later changed to Devilishmind of fun Devilishmind II Devilishmind III CaptainCoolface, later known as The Admanistator The Shadow Warrior of Destruction Deathination928 Lerooyinator Shadow-Lerooyinator Tovorok Valremath910 Category:Reformed User Category:Retired User